


Heaven and Hell

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You found a magic lamp but without speaking your wish, it made your darkest desire happen.





	Heaven and Hell

“Shit.” You whispered, looking around the bunker, dropping the lamp, “Dean?!” You screamed, your eyes adjusting to the red light emanating. “Dean?!” You screamed again, running through the halls until you reached the map room, immediately stopping in your tracks. Two sets of green eyes faced you. One looking dapper in a three piece suit and a flat cap, the other clad in the red shirt of sex and tight jeans, hair messed up in comparison to the sleekness of the one across him. Your mouth hung loosely, they were not Dean, yeah, but. One was being possessed by the archangel Michael, whilst the other was a full pledge Knight of Hell.

“Fuck,” You breathed.

“Lovely for you to join us, (y/n).” The angel smirked, the demon began to walk towards you. You couldn’t help your filthy thoughts from escaping your head. The demon smirked, the same lips as the other but he carried a different swagger only you knew _he_ can carry. Demon Dean flashed you his black eyes as he grinned. “_This_ is exactly what you want, babygirl?” He asked. “It’s quite specific, your _wish_.” Michael said, walking closer.

You couldn’t stop the arousal pooling on your lower regions and you knew they knew and suddenly a warm presence was making its way up your legs and your heat. “Very much aroused.” Michael snickered, tsk-ing. You were frozen on the spot and Deanmon stepped closer, running his cold fingers on your cheek before grasping your chin to lift up to look at him, his eyes dark with lust. “Such a filthy slut you are.” He said through gritted teeth, his eyes flickering back and forth yours, as if reading your mind. 

You let out a sinful moan, your lip coming in between your teeth. Michael walked behind you, pulling your hair to the side, his lips attaching to your neck, immediately going to the spot only your Dean knew. You gasped, feeling him lick your sweet spot, prompting you to tilt your head to the side, giving him better access. His grace was still spreading warmth across your pussy, making you wetter, you were sure you’re soaking through your jeans. 

Deanmon leaned down to your lips, kissing you obscenely, his tongue roaming your mouth, showing clear dominance that you want to submit to. Michael’s hands gripped your hips tightly that you knew bruises would litter along their wake, and pulled you back against his chest and you can feel his growing member against your ass and as if your hand has a mind of it’s own, it started to descend in front of you, palming Deanmon’s evident bulge. “You want both of us, doll, how greedy of you.” Michael’s husky baritone sent shivers down your whole body, your legs trembling.

“You can get both of us, (y/n), you just got to work for it like the cockslut that you are.” Deanmon smirked before nipping and pulling at your lower lip. “Fuck yes.” You groaned and lowered to the ground, kneeling in between the tall men and the Deans pulled down their zippers and letting their rock hard dicks spring free. You grasped each one in your hand, barely fitting and took each one into your mouth. You started to move your hand on Michael’s length and you bobbed your head up and down on Deanmon’s length. You were letting out pornographic sounds that you thought you couldn’t even make and hearing the deep grunts of Michael as you switched your mouth to his and Deanmon’s sexual groan made you move your wrist faster.

Michael’s fingers ran through your hair close to your scalp and pulled, making you gasp a mixture of a moan and a whine. Deanmon smirked and grabbed your cheek. “Such a fucking slut.” He chuckled. He leaned down and lifted you up, making you yelp and he placed you on the edge of the table, you head hanging. “Wanna taste this fucking pussy while you get your mouth stuffed with Michael’s cock, you would like that won’t you?” Deanmon smirked but before you can reply, his tongue was slicking through your folds, causing you to moan, giving a chance for Michael to fill you up, effectively suppressing your loud gasp.

Your legs were shaking, wanting to close but Deanmon’s grip on them were tight, arms wrapped around each one, his shoulders effectively stopping you as well. Michael’s fingers tangled on your hair, holding your head still whilst his hips started to buck on their own accord. Your groans were suppressed, your eyes shut as pleasure erupted within your body, within your _soul. _You felt tingling sensations squeezing your breasts and you opened your eyes no hands touching you.

You looked up to Michael’s jaw slacking, his eyes closed as his breathing started to become erratic, you figured it was his grace. You looked down to Deanmon who had a smirk, his lips glistening with your come. “Ready to feel this fat cock buried deep inside your pussy?” He asked and all you could do was plead with your eyes and he gave you what you needed, thrusting deep. He didn’t give you a second to react because he was bucking his hips wildly, fucking you, making you scream. Michael smirked and pulled away, your scream echoing throughout the map room.

You looked up to Michael, who stroked his cock, wet with your saliva, watching your face contort in pleasure. Your pussy clenched around Deanmon’s cock and he grunted, flashing you his black eyes, his lips curved in cocky grin. “Ready to feel me come inside of you, babygirl?” He asked and you nodded. “Please, Dean!” You screamed and he grunted, his cock pulsing hot come inside you, coating your walls.

When Deanmon pulled away, Michael leaned down, kissing you. “Why don’t you kneel for me, doll?” He asked, his voice husky. You nodded, moving the best you could, going on all fours, exposing your heat to Michael. You started to feel his grace going up your thighs, then to your clit and you gasped, your leg giving out, if not for his hands gripping your hips, you would’ve collapsed.

Michael’s grace was teasing your clit when you felt him at your entrance, his cock stretching you once more. He grunted as he filled you to the hilt and you moaned out his name. He set out a controlled pace, hitting spots that made you scream and he went faster and faster. “M—Michael!” You grunted, falling on your forearms and you opened your eyes to see Deanmon sitting across you, fully clothed, just watching, smirking at your exhausted form.

You felt your fourth orgasm for the day linger. Michael smirked and worked on your clit, making his grace vibrate and you exploded. “Fuck!” You screamed, sweaty forehead against the table. “Gunna make me explode, doll, you want that? Want my come in there too?” He asked. “Yes! Yes—please!” You choked out.” “Greedy, greedy…” He tsked, his pace faltering, his grace vibrating harder and harder. Michael pulled multiple orgasms from you, your tightness pushing him to his release.

He groaned as he pulled out and you breathed heavily, laying on your back, spent and fucked out.

“Thanks for joining us, doll, til we _fuck _again.” Michael smirked, his blue eyes shining, pulling you up, pressing his lips to yours, he moved away for Deanmon to do the same, pulling your lips against his teeth. “Til next time, babygirl.” He whispered, flashing you his demon eyes and they both disappeared. 

You blinked your eyes and looked around to see yourself in bed, panting and worn out. You ran your hands through your head, the feeling of getting fucked by both still fresh in your mind and body, suddenly, the door opened and you looked up. Dean, _your Dean_, opened the door. “Hey, babe.” He greeted then cocked an eyebrow up. “You okay?” He asked, looking at your figure, concerned.

“Yeah, just had a _weird _dream, I guess.” You breathed.


End file.
